How Could You Sheldon
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Everyone knows that certain patterns of a child's upbringing can be broken. There are some however, that can take a very long time, but eventually the person can over come their traumatic upbringing. Most often, it's only after they hurt the people they love the most. That's what happened between Sheldon and Amy. Happy Reading.


**Quick author's note:**

 **I was asked to do one**

 **of Sheldon's evil self,**

 **but I don't know anything**

 **about that. Hopefully, you**

 **all like this one though.**

 **How Could You Sheldon**

 **Chapter One**

 **Living In Fear**

No one ever thought Sheldon could be so mean and hide it from everyone as well as he does. Not even Amy had any idea. He was really sweet around everyone including her, but then when she moves in with him, he starts changing little by little. Not for the better either. She's in the living room one afternoon when he comes in there and grabs the remote from her.

"Excuse me. Who do you think you are? I was watching something." Amy says and he shrugs his shoulders.

"Yes. And now you're watching this." Sheldon replies, while flipping the station over to Battlestar Galactica.

"Fine. I don't wanna fight. I'll just go in Leonard's old room and watch TV in there. I don't like Battlestar Galactica. What would you like for supper tonight?" Amy tells him.

"Fix whatever. Just so long as it isn't too late when it's done. I have an early day tomorrow and I need to be in bed by 9:00. I'm not going to bed on a full stomach. It's not good for ya to do that." Sheldon says. Amy looks at her watch and sees that it's 7:00. She sighs, knowing she won't get back to her show anytime soon so she just goes into the kitchen and gets out her vegan crumbled burger, and Sheldon's regular hamburger. She pulls out a box of stroganoff and starts fixing his hamburger first, then she only has to warm hers up so she waits on it. She fixes the noodles and sauce that goes into it, separate from the meat and from her stuff, then once it's done, she'll devide it up between them. She gets down in the cabinet and asks, "What veggies do you want me to fix?"

"I told you to fix whatever. I'm trying to watch my show, keep it quiet in there." Sheldon says, and that was enough for her to turn the stove off long enough to stomp in the living room, take the remote from him, turn the TV off, throw the remote in the chair and then tell him, "Listen here damn you. I do not appreciate being talked to the way you're talking to me. I deserve respect. Why are you one way around everyone else but as soon as I move in with you, which is what I thought we both wanted, you turn into a complete asshole? Cool your damn jets before you get knocked down an inch or two. You understand me?" He just stands there looking at her really funny for a minute and when she turns around to go back into the kitchen and finish supper, he grabs her arm from behind, spins her around, and slaps her across the face. She stands there, holding her cheek and he tells her, "Now you understand me. You and I are in this relationship and I was raised in a Christian home where the man is always in charge and over the house. You will not stand here and disrespect me in any shape, form, or fashion. Get back in there and finish with supper." Amy nods her head and goes back into the kitchen. She just pulls out a can of corn and a can of carrots, and puts the stroganoff together, deviding it between the two of them, and putting her vegan crumbled burger in hers and the regular hamburger in his. She sits at the counter in the kitchen to eat and doesn't even approach him.

"Aren't you going to bring that in here to me?" Sheldon asks.

"I'm vegan and had to cook with real meat. Isn't that enough? Now I have to handle it even more and deliver it to you too?" Amy says, and he stands up and heads in her direction. She gets a chopping knife next to her, which he didn't see her do it, and she stands up, and waits for him.

"What did you say?" Sheldon asks. She pulls that knife from behind her back and tells him, "You heard damn good and well what I said. You hit me. You get your own damn plate. After I eat, I'm leaving, and you and I are done." He tries to over power her and actually gets her to drop the knife. Just as he goes for it, there's a knock at the door.

"Oh Thank God." Amy says.

"You get back to the counter, finish your supper, and don't say a word. You're not leaving this place tonight or at any time." Sheldon replies, and she almost cries. She doesn't though cause she knows that if she does, he's got her then.

"Oh hey Leonard. What can I do for you?" Sheldon asks, not even letting him in.

"We heard something over here and just making sure that everything's okay." Leonard tells him.

"Yep. Everything's good. Isn't it Amy? Tell him we're good." Sheldon says, and Amy only says, "Hi Leonard. I promise, we're okay. Everything's great." Leonard could hear it in her voice that something was wrong but he just couldn't figure out what. He goes back across the hall and tells Penny that he suspects something sinister may be going on.

"Honey, we're talking about Sheldon and Amy here. Something sinister is going on, just them being together. I don't know why she thinks he's the perfect guy. She loves him so, I guess that's good enough for her." Penny tells him and they get back to their supper. Across the hall, Sheldon has calmed down enough to where he doesn't do anything else to Amy. She decides that if she's to live in fear like this with no choice, then she'll just have to walk on egg shells and do what he says, when he says to do it. She also goes even farther than that and does things without being asked or told. They get done with their supper, which with what just happened, she couldn't eat much of it. She puts the leftovers in the fridge and marks the bowls with masking tape that way, he won't mistake hers for his and vise versa. She then runs some dish water and goes all around the apartment, checking for dirty dishes so she doesn't miss one thing. While she's doing dishes, he comes up behind her and tries to love on her. She shivers and asks him to please don't do that.

"I'm not going to line ya out each and every day or every twenty minutes. You're smart enough to know how to behave and do what's expected of you. As long as you do what you're supposed to do, and you keep doing things without being told or asked, this will go smoothly for you. If not, then I gotta teach ya a lesson or two, maybe three. Just depends on how quick you catch on." Sheldon tells her and she allows a tear to fall, hoping he didn't see it. He goes back into the living room and lets her know that he's going to take a shower, and then get ready for bed. She looks at her phone and sees that it's almost 9:00, and she just goes about her business until the kitchen is spotless. She gets an idea, hoping she won't get beat down for asking him a work related question. She goes outside the bathroom door and lightly knocks until he answers.

"Don't disturb me while I'm in here. Need another lesson?" Sheldon asks, and she sighs.

"No. I just needed to ask you something was all. It can wait." Amy replies and she turns to go back into the living room.

"No. You've already disturbed me. Just ask me what you came here to ask me." Sheldon says.

"Can I still work? I do have a PhD Doctorate in Neuroscience and all my work and research is sitting at Cal Tech in the lab, waiting for me." Amy replies.

"If I didn't need help covering the rent, I'd tell you no. Since I do need help I'm going to say that you can still work. I'll be dropping by different times at Cal Tech, making sure nothing funny's going on with you. Understand?" Sheldon tells her. She only nods her head yes, and then goes into Leonard's old room. Before she gets too far though, he reminds her in saying, "You forgot something."

"What?" Amy asks.

"Manners for one. Also, I'm the head of this apartment." Sheldon says, and Amy's heart just catches in her throat.

"Yes Sir. Thank You for letting me continue to work Sir. I really appreciate it. I'm going to bed now Sir." Amy tells him.

"Amy." Sheldon says.

"Sorry Sir. May I please go to bed now Sir? Everything's done." Amy replies, making sure that no matter how much she hates herself right now for allowing herself to be put in this situation, she needs to do what's safest for her physically, even though it may not be emotionally or mentally safe.

"Yes you may. Goodnight. I love you." Sheldon replies.

"Goodnight Sir. I love you too." Amy tells him. He allows her to go on in Leonard's room where she changes into her night clothes, and sits on the bed and cries.

"Sure you love me. It's not love when you try to own someone and hit them and make them feel worthless. What did I ever do to him for him to treat me like this?" Amy whispers to herself. She lies back on the bed, and doesn't even cover up or turn the light off. To her, she's safer that way if anything happens. However, when he taps on the door, and tells her to turn the light out, she gets a visual image burned into her mind, on where everything is and how to escape if need be. She makes sure that her shoes are right by the bed, and that she has something to hit him with in case of an emergency.

 **Chapter Two**

 **The Talk At Cal Tech**

Three months later, Sheldon has done so much to Amy with breaking her down and making her feel worthless that she's starting to look bad. She's actually starting to look sick. He only lets her eat enough at home to keep her going, but not enough to where she's really full, and she looks like a walking bag of bones. She tries to sit down with her friends one afternoon during lunch, and Sheldon calls out to her.

"Amy, come join us." Sheldon tells her.

"Yes Sir. I'm coming." Amy says, and Raj just about cries at the way she's starting to look.

"What the hell is that Sheldon? You don't make your women call you Sir. Are you in a high rank in the Military?" Leonard asks.

"No. She decided to call me that. She said that it's a matter of respect, and it shows good manners." Sheldon replies.

"Amy is that true?" Raj asks her.

"Yes Rajesh. It's okay. I chose to call him that." Amy tells him. She starts to eat her lunch and Sheldon keeps a close eye on her and then when she's not even half way done, he says, "You said this morning that you're behind in the lab. You've got a lot of research to do yet right?"

"Yeah I do. I'm hungry though. I wanna finish my lunch." Amy replies and Sheldon looks like he's starting to get mad. She stands up to leave and Leonard tells her, "Amy. Sit down and finish your lunch." She just stands there for a second before Howard tells her, "Right now."

"I'm fine you guys. Really, I do have to get back to work." Amy tells them and Leonard reaches out to touch her arm and she pulls away like it hurt her.

"What happened?" Raj asks her.

"Oh, I fell on the stairs this morning going down to my car. I was running behind and didn't watch where I was going. No big deal. Are we meeting at your place for game night later Howard?" Amy replies, and Sheldon just smiles.

"Yeah. I thought you ladies were going to do your own thing tonight though. You usually do and it's just us men at the house." Howard says and Sheldon jumps in with, "She wants to learn the games we play. That's what she told me."

"How about you shut your damn mouth and let her talk for once? How about that one?" Leonard tells him. Amy's already headed back to the lab and Leonard looks at Howard and Raj and says, "I suddenly wanna sit somewhere else now."

"Yeah. Us too." Raj says, and they all leave Sheldon at the table and go to the other side of the room.

"Gentlemen. What's going on? Problems in your social group?" President Siebert asks.

"We don't know yet. I can honestly say that unless Amy gives us the word that something dangerous is being done to her, even though we can all see it, there's nothing legally that can be done." Leonard tells him.

"I know Dr. Hofstadter. I've seen that young lady and I have her resume still in my desk in my office the day that she applied here. So I know that she doesn't look her age at all. She's only 28 and looks like she's 58. She's got a lot of pain in her eyes and she's a walking bag of bones. You're right. Unless she says something to us and admits something's being done to her, no one in the legal system will step in. You guys try to enjoy the rest of your lunch." President Siebert replies.

"Yeah, you too Sir." Leonard says.

"Oh, by the way. If any of you three, have ladies at home that you go home to every night. This is just a suggestion but one I'd take to heart if I was either one of you all. When you get home each and every night from here, you hug them queens, and hold them close, and don't ever let them go. Cause right now, Amy's needing that, and I can clearly see now, she's not getting it." President Siebert tells them, and then he leaves the cafeteria.

An hour later, Bert drops by to check on Amy, after hearing what all everyone's been saying. He takes one look at her and instantly he knows something's wrong.

"Amy. I need to talk to you. You're in danger. I can see all the signs, and if you don't talk to someone here and give us the word that you need help, nothing can be done. I know those signs cause my sister was in an abusive relationship." Bert tells her.

"I'm fine. I promise. I don't want anyone bothering me about this. There's nothing to worry about." Amy replies and then she hears Sheldon's voice.

"Visitors in the lab Amy? I thought you had work to do." Sheldon says, and when she tries to tell him sorry, Bert says, "You have nothing to be sorry about Amy. Nothing's going on here except me checking on you and saying hello."

"Bert, good buddy. Amy has work to do." Sheldon says.

"Yeah you little piss ant so do I. This is more important right now and if I or any other people around here find out you've been hurting her in any way, we're all going to break you in half like the little toothpick you are. Believe that, good buddy." Bert replies, and then he pushes past Sheldon but first tells Amy, "Please. Be careful."

"There's been talk over Cal Tech this whole month and I was not aware of it. Were you?" Sheldon asks.

"Hadn't heard anything Sir. How's your work coming along in the physics lab?" Amy replies.

"Fine. Thank You for asking. Hey, when we get off of work today, I want to show you something. Okay?" Sheldon tells her. He leaves her alone with her work, and she does her best to stay focused but the whole time she's worried beyond measure that he's going to do something else to her.

When the work day comes to an end, Amy's waiting in the lab for Sheldon when her phone rings. She answers it really fast so she doesn't get caught, and it's Mary.

"You need to tell me right now what all's going on. I've been getting phone calls by the dozen. If my son has hurt you in any way at all, you have to tell me." Mary tells her.

"I can't do that because for one, it's not true. Everything's fine. For two, even if it was true, I wouldn't want you to be hurt as well. I promise you though, I'm fine, and there's nothing to worry about. I hear Sheldon coming this way. He said he has something to show me after work. I have to go. Thanks for your call." Amy replies, and Mary's already on her computer booking a flight to head out to California knowing how crazy her son can be.

"You ready to go?" Sheldon asks.

"Sure am Sir. Where are we going? You said you had something you wanted to show me." Amy tells him.

"Oh yes. It's a surprise. I have to drive though, and you have to be blindfolded. Don't worry. I'm not gonna rape or kill you. I don't believe in either one of those things. This is truly a surprise and I can't let it be spoiled in any way." Sheldon says, and when they get outside, he puts her in the passenger seat and waits until they are out of the parking lot and away from the University before he puts the blindfold on.

"I'm telling you what. That man needs mental help. Amy is too sweet a person with a big heart to have to take that crap." A lady from the geology lab, who works with Bert, says.

"No. What he needs is someone to do that same stuff to him. It will straighten him up in a heartbeat." Bert adds to the conversation. They can't help but agree.

"Penny and I live across the hall from him and Amy. I'll call and make a report to everyone as soon as I know something tonight. This is Friday and no one's going to be here this weekend so someone give me your number and I'll call when I know something. Hurry though. I have to get home and make sure that Penny's safe." Leonard tells them all. They all ask for his number and he says it for them all. They have their phones out and one guy says, "You're gonna get our numbers within and hour. Your phone's about to blown up with our numbers. You call if you need back up, but for sure call when you know something."

 **The Search Begins**

Mary's plane arrives in Pasadena where she gets a rental car and goes right to Leonard and Penny's apartment.

"Hey, come in before he comes out of there." Penny says, bringing her inside.

"Where's Amy? Is she safe?" Mary asks.

"None of us know. Sheldon got home from the University yesterday evening and said that he and Amy talked about his behavior and that none of it should have ever happened. Then from there, he said they decided to go their separate ways, and he took her back home to San Diego. He hasn't said anything since. I'm worried." Leonard replies. They all go across the hall and check the door knob. The door's unlocked and there's no noise coming from that apartment at all. Leonard opens the door and doesn't find any signs of Amy being there for awhile. He goes and checks his old room and that's where he finds something he never thought he'd see. He runs back out into the hall and says, "It doesn't even look as if she's ever lived here. I guess he really did take her home to San Deigo. Good. She's safe now and doesn't have to worry about him anymore."

No one ever thought to question Sheldon any farther and two years after the beatings started and him controlling Amy, the last time anyone had seen her, she was in her car, being driven somewhere. They all were told that she went back home to San Deigo, and they were at least grateful that now, she was going to be safe. The horrific truth though is, she never made it home yet. Sheldon took her to an old cabin in the woods that he had built on some property that his Grand Father left him. He has her chained up in a room all by herself all day and all night long. He went back to the apartment to get her clothes and things so she could at least change her clothes, which he only allowed when he was there to let her off the chain and watch her to make sure she never left. She has a mattress to sleep on and at least it's warm and clean. The only food she has is snack crackers, chips, and some other items like soup in can that she has to figure out how to open herself. She has only one gallon of water, and she has to ration all of this out throughout the week when she's there all by herself. He at least gave her a bucket to use for a toilet. She sleeps some of the time, mostly, she cries and wonders what she said or did to make him this way. The cabin has electricity and Sheldon put a TV in there for her for entertainment and one night, she sees something that she wished she'd never seen.

"My name is Kara Fowler. My Daughter went missing two years ago. I don't know what all happened. All I know is, she usually called me on Saturdays and when she missed two weeks of calling, I called Cal Tech University where they said she'd been driven away in her car by Sheldon Cooper. I've not seen or heard from her since then. If anyone has any information, please call crime stoppers or your local police department. I'm offering a reward of $50,000 for information leading to my Daughter's whereabouts. Thank You." Kara tells the news reporter.

"Oh Mom. I'm right here. I don't know where here is, but I'm safe for now. Please God! Send some help for me. Please. I want to be home with my family. I wanna see my Mom, and Penny, Bernadette, Emily, Rajesh, Howard, and Leonard." Amy cries out, and she cries herself to sleep.

In Pasadena, Leonard is just seeing the story on the news and he goes across the hall, opens the door up, and says, "Where did you take her you son of a bitch?!"

"What do you mean Leonard? Who gave you permission to come into my home and insult me like this?" Sheldon tells him. Leonard gets a hold of his shirt below his neck and tells him, "I swear to God you crazy, good for nothing, snake in the grass, bastard! When I let you go again, you tell me where you took her and hid her at, or I will kill you."

"Leonard! No honey, let him go. We'll never find her if you kill him." Penny cries out, while running in there to get Leonard off of Sheldon. He lets him go, then grabs him again, and punches his lights out.

"Hand me something to tie him up with." Leonard tells her. She gets him the best thing she can find, that no one can get out of. Zip ties. Why he had those still in the kitchen, who would have ever known. Leonard takes about three of them and does up his hands with them, behind his back, and Penny gets his feet. Leonard's asking if she can make it work or not because they're not big enough to fit around a person's ankles. She shows him that all she has to do while he's out is, make shackles out of them. He stands back and lets her work and she makes zip tie chain links to where she can tie two of them around one ankle, then she does the other one.

"How's he gonna walk? I'm not carrying him out of here." Leonard says, and she replies with, "Give me a minute." She then makes even more chain links out them, giving him enough of an advantage to where he can walk. She tells Leonard, "Get me some ice cold water."

"Thirsty?" Leonard asks.

"Nope." Penny replies, and she throws that water right in his face, waking him up, and causing him to squirm all around the apartment. He tries to get up and run but finds out he can't.

"What did you do to me?" Sheldon asks.

"Probably nothing worse than you have done to my best friend. Still think that only a community collage girl can't whoop your ass in anything? I just did you stupid fuck. Now, on your feet. You're going to the police station. Amy's Mom was just on the news and she said that the last person to see Amy, was you. We all know this because you were seen driving her car out of the University parking lot the day she went missing. Kara said Amy calls her every Saturday without fail since she's been out here the past eleven years! When Amy missed two Saturdays in a row, she knew that something was wrong and that you had to have done something. Why are you still sitting there? I said move your ass." Penny explains to him. Leonard doesn't even give him time to answer. He lifts him off the floor and almost drags him downstairs, where they throw him in the back of Leonard's car.

At the police station, Leonard goes up to a group of officers and tells them what has happened.

"You're kidding. You've placed someone under arrest yourself and you're not an officer? Son, you better be explaining." Officer Dobkins tells him.

"Not exactly. Do you all remember the Amy Fowler case? She went missing two years ago and the last person to see her was Sheldon Cooper. He told all of us that he took her home to San Diego. That's not true. Her Mother was just on the news and said that she hasn't seen her for two years. He's not saying anything, we know him really well, okay not well enough apparently. Anyway, he's our neighbor. Long story short, we all knew something was wrong with Amy at work but without her saying anything herself, nothing could be done legally. Call his Mother in Texas and ask her if she knows anything about where he might be hiding her." Leonard explains to them. While Officer Dobkins is taking down all of the information that Leonard has given him about Sheldon, another one goes to get Sheldon out of the car. Officer Dobkins calls Mary and has her to talk to Leonard, but on speaker. She hears his voice and instantly asks how things are going now. He explains everything to her and Mary right away tells them all, "Go check the Northern woods in San Diego. His Grand Father left him some property there when he passed away and Sheldon recently built a cabin on it. Go there, now! Ten to one odds, that poor girl's still there." All of the officers are scattering to get their cars, and they tell Leonard that if her and Penny wanna go too, they better haul ass. They all let them know though, that no one is to get out of their vehicles once they arrive in San Diego at the cabin. Penny calls the rest of the gang and tells them, "San Diego. Cabin in the Northern woods. Head that way if you wanna go too. Spread the word."

They've all driven for three hours and they get to San Diego around dark. Everyone's sitting in the middle of the woods in the Northern part where Mary instructed them to go and an officer comes up to Howard's driver's side window.

"She knows all of you so, if she's out here somewhere, she'll know your voices. I need all of you who are friends or family of hers, to spread out with different ones of us, and we're all going to search these woods and tear them apart until we find her." Officer Jackson tells him.

"Right. Hey listen everyone the officers are going to take at least one of us with each two of them and we're tearing the woods apart to find her. She knows all of us and would answer for us, but maybe not for any one who's voices she doesn't know. That would only scare her more." Howard replies, then he tells the rest of the gang.

It's getting really late and just about pitch black outside when Bernadette gets so tired from walking that she collapses to the first thing she comes to. It's a porch of some kind.

"What did you find there honey?" Officer Micheals asks, shining his flash light. She shrugs her shoulders and says, "I don't know." He shines his light again and he says, "You just found us a cabin. Stay here." That's all she needed for her second wind and she's running past him.

"Amy! Amy, are you here? Holler if you're here and if you're able to talk." Bernadette calls out. The sound of a chain in one of the back rooms catches Bernadette's attention, and she tells the officers with her, "There's rattling chains back here. I think it's her. Come on, hurry!" Bernadette's the first one there and what she sees is not something any of them were preparred for.

"Bernadette? Is that you?" Amy asks, and she tries to get up but she's so weak that she can barely move.

"How long's it been since he was here last?" The officer asks, while getting her ankle out of the chain and lock.

"He used to come once a week, but he's not been here in almost three weeks. I had to save my water the best I could and I ran out of it three days ago." Amy tells her. She feels that chain slide off of her ankle, and she just about jumps up into Officer Micheals' arms. She has her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist like she's a baby but she's that scared.

"You won't let me go until we get outside right?" Amy asks.

"No, I won't. I promise. From what your family's told me honey, you haven't been held or hugged since you moved in with him. I need for you to tell me your name. Can you do that? Us officers need to know so this can really be over." He tells her. She waits until they get outside cause Bernadette's confirmed for them that it is her.

"We know but we need to hear it so we know in our hearts, that she's safe now." Officer Hernandez says, and Amy just nods her head in agreement slightly, and when they get her outside, she asks them to sit her down on the sidewalk, leading up to the cabin, and she hollers out, "Amy Farrah Fowler! I'm going home. I'm free, and I'm going home." They give her a second to sit on the sidewalk and stretch her bare feet and legs out to be able to have as much of her skin touch the outdoors again for the first time in over two years. While Bernadett's there with her, Officer Micheals tosses a blanket over Amy's lap, and picks her up in a cradling position and carries her back to where they have cell phone service, and he hollers to everyone for someone to call 911, ASAP.

"Is she okay?" Emily asks, who is a doctor. She's only a skin doctor but for them, that will do until the EMT's show up. Emily sends Raj inside the corner store near them and tells him, "Go and buy me as many blankets as you can find me. Here's sixty dollars. Get as many as that will buy, also, get her a whole case of water. She's very malnourished and dehydrated. I'd love to feed her but she needs medical clearance from a hospital before she can eat. I'll do everything I can for her until the EMT's get here. Officers, allow me." Emily says, taking charge, and she is able to lift Amy with her being so small, and she takes her over to Raj's pickup truck where Howard puts the tailgate down so she can do whatever she can for her.

"Hey there. Amy? Ames, come on. Talk to me. Talk to Emily. We've been looking for you honey. Stay awake for me." Emily tells her, and she keeps stroking her cheek. Amy reaches out and takes Emily's hand in hers and then she can only curl up to her, get comfortable, and try to go to sleep.

"What's the verdict so far?" Officer Hernandez asks while Emily checks her pulse rate and heart rate.

"Well she's gonna need a lot of love, time, care, the best doctors that money can buy. We're not just talking physical doctors here. We're going to have to get her proper dietary care, counselors, later of course when she's ready. For now, I hear them. They should be coming this way. Raj is on his way back too. Someone go help him. My patient's health is on the line. Thank You." Emily replies, and she's still trying to get Amy to wake up a little more. Officer Hernandez even tries talking to Amy and she tells her, "You're a very brave young woman to have survived those conditions like that. What kept you alive?"

"Knowing that, I'd see my family again. Whatever hospital, I go to Emily, Penny, Bernadette, call my Mom please. Call her, for me." Amy replies, and she's begging for her Mom.

"You've got it baby doll." Penny says, hugging her. Bernadette whispers in Emily's ear, "You know that Penny and I work in medicine and such. What could I or Penny give her to help until she gets to the hospital?"

"I wouldn't do it. I'd just wait cause they're coming over that hill." Emily says, while pointing to where they are and Raj has Amy so warm and comfortable inside her eight blankets that she downed seven bottles of water, and went right to sleep, and slept through the EMT's getting her loaded up.

 **Chapter Four**

 **The Road To Home**

Since Penny, Bernadette, and Amy have always been so close, they're staying with Amy in her hospital room to make sure she's safe, and even Emily is there whenever she's able to be. Penny keeps looking out the window like she's waiting for someone.

"Honey, he's locked up. He's not gonna come looking here for her." Emily tells her.

"Oh, I know. I'm just looking for her Mom. Kara said this morning as soon as she got off of work, she'd be here. She's probably just stuck in traffic." Penny replies.

"It's so hard to believe that Sheldon did all of this. He's never shown any aggression or hatred toward any of us before. We didn't ever know he was really like this." Bernadette says.

"Whenever a person's had a bad experience with their child hood or simply seen the way their Father treated their Mother, certain behavioral patterns can be repeated later on in life." Amy tells them, while waking up for awhile.

"How are you feeling today?" Emily asks, and she checks over a few things. The hospital administrator told Emily that since she is a doctor in Pasadena, he will hire her on at his hospital in San Diego, for the duration of Amy's stay.

"I'm okay. I'm so hungry I could eat a whole cow." Amy replies, trying to smile and laugh. She reaches up to play with her hair and finds it gone. She asks what happened and Bernadette tells her, "It looks like he cut your hair really short. I don't know why he would do that though."

"Probably for whenever I was found, no one would think it was me because my hair's always been long so, if I had short hair, no one would be the wiser. Emily? Can I please eat something?" Amy replies, and she's sitting up full Indian style on her bed now.

"What would you like?" Emily asks.

"I know I won't get any vegan products for awhile. Even if there were any in hospitals." Amy says, and she starts coughing. Emily checks her throat and says she's got a small infection going so she puts an antibiotic through her IV.

"No honey, you won't. There is protein in vegan products but right now, you're very malnourished. We need to get your weight back up quite a bit, you can eat salads once in awhile. For now, how would you like to try some chicken strips, mashed potatoes, or a baked potato, whichever you prefer, cottage cheese, and a nice green salad? For your desert, I'll even go out and get you a blizzard at Dairy Queen." Emily tells her and Amy's smile brightens right up. She tells her, "That sounds great. Any word from my Mom yet?" They let her know that they spoke with her already and she should be on her way.

Later that evening, Bernadette, Penny, Amy, and Emily, are all playing some cards, when Kara finally gets there to see her. Amy was told that she should stay in bed at least until she got her strength back and wouldn't fall upon standing, but when there's a knock at the door, Amy turns to see who it is, and she stands right up out of her bed.

"Back here." Emily tells her. Amy doesn't listen one bit though. She's a little slow and her legs still feel like rubber but she goes right to her Mom who wraps her arms around her her Daughter and lifts her up off the floor while hugging her.

"I've missed you so much. Oh how could he do that to someone? He's so in human. Doesn't he have any respect for people?" Kara says, and she helps Amy back over to her bed.

"That's the problem Mrs. Fowler. He's not human. He doesn't care. I don't know if he just had a bad child hood and Mary's not telling us something, who knows. All I do know is, before his Father died when Sheldon was 14, they didn't ever get along, they never saw eye to eye, and his Father, was a drunk. When people are drinking, they can be the most evil people one could ever meet. Maybe, and I'm not making excuses for him at all, maybe Sheldon was exposed to that so much, and the pattern continued with him and Amy, just like his Father being evil to his Mother." Penny says, and the rest of them look at her like "What has happened to you?"

"Wow. That's a powerful way of thinking. I'm impressed." Emily tells her, and she finally sees that she was wrong about her all along. Emily finally woke up and realized that Penny was not someone who would jump in the sack with just anyone. Raj came clean and told her the whole story and that only he got pleasure because she fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed. Where as, he was trying to put the condom on, and he got pleasure out of simply messing around too much.

"Oh come on, can't a community collage girl learn some things and make a comeback after hanging out with geeks so much?" Penny asks, and Bernadette says, "Hey."

"Geek is chic. Am I right?" Kara asks.

"You are Mom. Emily, when can I go home?" Amy replies.

"Oh, not for awhile. You still have to get your strength back, your weight up, your vitamin and mineral levels where they need to be. Your potassium and calcium and protein are very low. You've got awhile to go." Emily tells her.

"There's good news though. Sheldon's court date is set for next month. You might have enough time to bounce back enough so you can be at that. I know you'll want to be there for it." Penny says, and she nods her head yes that she would like to see and hear what they're going to do. They then, deal Kara into their card game and tell her they're playing 500 Rummy.

"Oh sweet. I loved this game growing up. Thank You ladies." Kara says, and she takes a seat to join in.

Just three weeks later, even though Emily had told Amy she'd probably be there for a whole month or more, Amy's eaten more things she couldn't stand, than what she ever has in her life, just to get her weight back up to a healthy number. Upon arriving at the hospital after being found, she weighed 96 pounds. With her bone structure and height, and muscle mass, she should have weighed 145, just to qualify as being healthy. She's even built up her muscle tone and gotten it back where it used to be, by working out in her room almost all hours of the night, and going for walks around the hospital. Emily's in there with the scales one afternoon, telling her she has to be a certain weight before she gets released, and then have all of her levels tested too.

"Meaning what exactly?" Amy asks her.

"Meaning. We're going to do some lab work on you and wait for those results to come back and if your protein, potassium, calcium, and other vitamin and mineral levels are where they should be, not to mention an iron test is going to be done today. If those all come back good, and if your weight is a safe number, then you can go home. If not, you'll be here a couple more days." Emily explains. Amy sighs and says, "Okay. I've been here long enough and as a Neuroscientist, I could most likely take care of the rest of my recovery at home. If I had a home to go back to." Another nurse comes in to get Amy drawn for her lab tests, and as soon as she's done with that, Emily sets the scales down for her. She steps on them, but they appear to not be working.

"Okay. Let's go down the hall and check there." Emily says. They walk down the hall, and Emily can see that she is doing much better. Maybe, just maybe, she can talk to Amy's other doctors, to see if she can go home early or not. She steps on the scales, closes her eyes in fear she won't be well enough to leave, and then Emily tells her, "Well now. This shows 134. You've said before that you used to weigh 132. Not bad girl. Not bad at all."

"So, can I leave now?" Amy asks her.

"Hold on. We're not quite finished yet. Gotta wait for your labs first. Once that comes back, if everything's back to a safe and normal number, I'll call your other doctors and they'll give the final ruling. I'm gonna be a little sad though when you are able to go home because that means, all the people I've gotten to know here, I gotta leave them behind and go back to Pasadena. Don't worry about a home. We've got it set up for ya. You'll be going to Leonard and Penny's, or Howard and Bernadettes." Emily explains. Amy thinks about it for a second and before returning to her room, she stops and sighs, then asks, "Emily. The whole time I've been here, even though the rest of the gang has been here so many times this month to visit me, you're the one that's taken care of me the most. I'd really like to stay with you and Rajesh. I mean, if that's okay. Ya know? In case if something goes wrong like a protein or calcium drop or whatever. Could you talk to him for me?"

"Sure. I get out of here in about two hours and he's coming to pick me up today anyway. Got a bunch of errands to run after work. Let me go check with the lab technician and see about your results. I'll be back in a few minutes." Emily tells her. Amy hugs her, and tells her how much she appreciates everything, then she goes back to her room.

When Emily and a bunch of other doctors come into Amy's room, they find her just gathering up some of her stuff and getting ready to go, that way when she is released, she won't have to do it all in one whack.

"I have some bad news honey." Emily says, sitting on her bed.

"What is it?" Amy asks.

"The bad news it, I'm gonna be going back to Pasadena and I'm gonna miss everyone around here." Emily replies, while trying to keep a straight face.

"We're gonna miss her too. What she's trying to say is, you're good to go home. Your weight's a safe number and all of your vitamin, mineral, and nutrient levels, are back to normal. We'll miss the both of you ladies. We'll get your discharge papers, and Emily will help you round up everything. We'll be right back." Doctor Stone tells her.

"Oh Emily. You ever need a job here, you got one." Doctor Mendez says, and Amy instantly starts tossing stuff into a bag and doing what she can to get everything ready.

"Did you talk to Rajesh yet?" Amy asks her.

"I did. He's on his way to get us. You ready to go?" Emily replies.

"More than ready. I appreciate what everyone's done for me here but, I know I'll be more comfortable once I get home." Amy says. They both continue to work on getting everything in bags from all the gifts and clothes and such that people's gotten for Amy, then they just have to sit and wait until Raj gets there to get them.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Demon From The Past**

It took almost two years just for Amy to be back to normal and get her job back at the University, plus get her car back from the impound lot, get her another apartment, and just when she's just about back to her functioning old self, she's coming in from work not knowing what's about to happen.

"Oh Dear God, today was rough." Amy tells her new kitten, while moving her off of the couch and taking a seat. Gypsie just yawns, stretches, and lays down on another part of the couch, and goes back to sleep.

"Guess you're not gonna say anything are ya?" Amy asks her. She reaches out to pet her, and Gypsie starts purring so Amy picks her up to love on her and she tells her, "You make my day so much brighter when I get back home. Let's go see if your bowls are empty yet." Just as Amy gets up to go into the kitchen, she hears a knock at her door. Ever since she's gotten into her new apartment, and with what all she's been through, she no longer just opens the door. She looks through the peep hole and sees Sheldon standing there. She may be afraid of him but she still tells him off and says to him, "Go away Sheldon Lee! You almost killed me and if you'd had your way about it, you would have."

"Please Amy. Can I talk to you? I've just been released from prison, I've undergone all of the treatment and counseling, and I'm no longer a danger to society. I feel terrible for what I put you through, and it's no excuse but, I really do want you to know how sorry I am for everything. That's not me. I had a hellacious childhood that I never told anyone about, and certain patterns will be repeated if a child is exposed to them at a young age. Please, forgive me. I don't expect you and I to ever get back together. I just want to let you know, that I'll take this regret to my grave, and even if you do forgive me, I'll never forgive myself." Sheldon says through the door. Amy gets up the courage to call law enforement and the court house, and all the people she can think of, just to make sure that he is a safe person. They tell her that yes he has completed treatment and counseling and has reformed himself. They assure her that he is in fact telling her the truth, and with her religious back ground and upbringing, she finds the strength to open the door, and allow him to come inside so they can talk face to face.

Two hours later, they're still talking, and she's still behind the counter in the kitchen, not getting too close to him though.

"There's no excuse for the way I've treated you in the past. I'd like to at least be your friend. I hope you do find it in your heart to forgive me. I only slapped you the one time, and even that one time, wasn't right. I chained you to the floor because I didn't want to lose you. I know this sounds stupid and I'm not making any sense. All I know is, the whole time I was locked up, I had a chance to do some soul searching and when the prison had a jail tour for troubled teens that came in there, they even had me talking to them. I told them not to be stupid and make the wrong decisions because when they hurt the people they love most, there's no getting them back and it haunts you for the rest of your life." Sheldon explains to her.

"You are making sense Sheldon. I do forgive you. I have to in order to fully heal. It won't change the fact that you hit me, or held me captive. It's going to take me a long time but, I do forgive you, and yes. I'll be your friend. I'm sorry I can't do anymore than that. Certain patterns can be broken. I'm just sorry that yours couldn't." Amy replies.

"You have absolutely, nothing to be sorry for in any of this. I've taken up enough of your time. I know you just got off of work. I'll be going. You need anything, please let me know. I can't change the past but I can and will damn sure, do what I can to make the present and future, better for you." Sheldon assures her. He gets up to leave and she finally comes out from behind the counter and says, "Sheldon? Wait."

"Yes? What is it?" Sheldon asks.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Amy asks him. He is shocked to hear her ask that but he tells her, "It is. But only if you want to and feel safe to do so. I'm going to leave that up to you." She slowly walks up to him, and it takes her a minute, but she reaches up to hug him, and he puts his arms around her, and just cries.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I'm so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you or make you cry. I still love you." He tells her, and by this time, she's crying too. They stand there in each other's arms for the longest time when Gypsie starts meowing again.

"Oh. I forgot all about her. I need to feed her and give her some water." Amy says, and he tells her, "I can do that for you."

"It's okay. She's my kitten and it's my responsibility. Thank You for coming by today. I'm impressed because the first step in anything, is to admit you were wrong about something, if you do any time in lock up, do it and accept it, and when you get out, never do those things that put you there to start with, ever again. I can see a change in you. Your eyes aren't dark or cold like they were, you're a lot calmer, and you've made tremendous progress." Amy explains and he nods his head in agreement, then tells her, "I have to be going. May I call you sometime, if it's not too soon or anything?" She nods her head yes and writes down her new number for him. She hands it to him, and there's a little note at the bottom of her number too. It says, "You'll never know what this means, you coming here today. I needed to see you, and I do forgive you. And guess what? I still love you too. If we ever do get back together, try again, we will work on things together, the way it's supposed to be done."

Three days later, the whole gang's at her new apartment for supper that night, and she tells them about her "visitor" who came by. Penny sets her wine glass on the coffee table and tells her, "If he's been reformed and you even called everyone you could think of to confirm it, then I think he's okay now."

"I don't know if I wanna get back with him or not. It doesn't matter how little physical force he had with me, the point is, he did it. He only slapped me once, and when he had me held captive, I had clothes to change into that were clean, and the mattress was clean and I had plenty of warm blankets. The only bad things were, I was connected to a chain on my ankle, that was attached to the floor, I was isolated from everyone I love and care about, slapped the one time, and he made me call him Sir. I was afraid of him for the longest time. But the other day, I seen a whole new side to him. This one, was warm and inviting, and loving. He actually came across to me, as a decent human being. As a Neurobiologist, it's my job to find and understand what causes people to act a certain way. There's been numerous studies that have shown, someone who was exposed to violence and fear as a child, will often act upon what they've seen and experienced once they reach adult hood. I'm not saying it's okay, but I don't really blame Sheldon. I blame his Father. His Father's gone now and has been for many years, but if things were different for him when he was growing up, this wouldn't have happened to me." Amy explains.

"So. You really do love him still don't you?" Bernadette asks.

"I really do. It's funny to say, but I do love him. I trust him now." Amy tells them all.

"Then, you know what you've gotta do right?" Leonard says.

"Yeah, I do. This is not your classic case of Stockholm Syndrome. it's the simple matter of, I do love him, I forgive him, and I understand traumatic child hood experiences. I'll be back later. I have to go talk to him before it's too late. He never did rape or beat me, and everyone makes mistakes." Amy replies, and she jumps up from the chair, gets her purse, and keys, then leaves her apartment to go find where he lives so they can talk.

It took her only about an hour to find Sheldon, and he's of course, had to find another place to live by now. She's looking at his door, and silently telling herself that he would have never been like that, had it not been for what he went through as a child. She knocks on his door, then tries to turn to leave, thinking it's a big mistake her being there.

"Oh hi. What are you doing here Amy?" Sheldon asks, upon opening the door and seeing her trying to head down the hall.

"I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay." She replies. He lets her in and they go have a seat on the couch.

"What's up?" Sheldon asks.

"I too have had a lot of time to do some soul searching, same as you. What I found is, you never would have hurt me, if it hadn't been for the things you went through during your child hood. I've come here to ask you something very important, and if you say no, I'll understand. I trust you now, and I love you. I forgive you with all of my heart. It's my job as a Neurobiologist to understand, diagnose, and treat the different neurological disorders of the brain and nervous system. I'm going the long way around the barn here to ask you, if you'd like to give us another try." Amy explains.

"I'd like that very much. I'm honored to have you in my home, and asking me all of this because what I did was so under handed and low down mean, and I'm not sure I could forgive someone the way you are with me. I never did rape or beat you, I made sure that even though you were held captive, you were clean, and I only slapped you the one time. I shouldn't have made you call me Sir like I did. That was wrong, and I accept the offer to give you and I, another go. I love you." Sheldon replies, and even though, her Mother would not have approved, and everyone would probably think that she was stupid for doing so, she allows him to lead her into his bedroom, where they spend the next two days, reconnecting on an intimate level. They both get it and understand that even though certain patterns are often breakable, sometimes a traumatic child hood can cause a person to snap and hurt someone that they never would have thought in a million years to do. It's in this moment in time, that they both discover and comes to terms with the saying, "Love conquers all, and is way stronger than hate."

 **THE END**


End file.
